Rainy Day Activities
by SomeSithLord
Summary: A training session gets rained on and Darth Scabrous is forced to go back inside along with his apprentice.
1. Just A Drop

It had started as a few drops that evaporated as they hit her crimson blade. She felt one hit her cheek next but continued with blocking Scabrous's swings. They had chosen the closest planet with a city to restock and feel the solid ground under their feet again. Krayt had decided he would go scout out the city and had left shortly after they landed.

Scabrous took the opportunity to train her privately while he was gone. Krayt did the same with her also so it wasn't seen as going behind the others back. The goal was to make her as powerful as both of them combined. Despite her height difference she proved to have strength in her of someone twice her size. There was also a beast lurking in the depths of her soul. Scabrous liked to try and bring it forward into the open.

Sith alchemy could wait for later or so he had thought before he felt the rain intensify. It bothered neither of them. He shed his tunic and threw it on the ramp of the ship. His apprentice followed suit with her own leaving her in a cropped tight tunic. Scabrous lunged at her just as lightning struck a tree some yards away. She blocked his attack swiftly and they continued to duel till both had been soaked to the bone.

Scabrous called an end to the training session for the time being. "Get to the ship and change." She obeyed and nodded before walking back to the ship. Gathering his tunic and hers before walking in. He followed behind her onto the ship. They each had small personal quarters. It was enough for a bed and personal items.

She saw Scabrous go to his room and the door shut behind him. She walked into hers and changed quickly into her casual training pants and a light tunic. The rain was coming down hard enough it could be heard beating down on the metal of the ship. Walking out feeling slightly refreshed with dry clothes on now. She noticed Scabrous was in his usual black pants and tunic. It always made his gray hair and eyes stand out due to the contrast.

He turned as she entered the common area but stopped when they both heard footsteps on the ramp. She sensed it was Krayt but slowly made her way over to see. The feeling she felt from the Force was right. It was him and he was drenched head to toe.

The cloak he had on was clinging to his body and his expression portrayed his emotions perfectly. She got out of his way as he made it inside and peeled his soaked cloak off of his body. He had ditched his usual armor for more civilian looking clothes to blend in. The last thing they needed was attention drawn to one or all of them.

"Well?" Came the sound of Scabrous's voice from back in the common area. He was looking over some of his notes from a recent experiment. Krayt removed his tunic and wrung it out over the threshold of the ramp. "There is a small city nearby it will have what we need at most."

Krayt walked past Scabrous and to his own quarters. The door shutting with a small click. Scabrous returned to his notes and she went to stand near the doorway. Looking out at the rain pouring down from the sky above.

Moments seemed like hours for her as she stood there lost in her thoughts. Until she felt the familiar clenching feeling in her chest. She knew Scabrous was behind her now. His presence was almost suffocating though she was accustomed to it by now. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You should be meditating if you are not training physically."

He was right but her mind was jumbled and her feelings complicated. They had been for the last two days. She wanted something but did not yet know what.

"Something is bothering you." It wasn't a question he knew something was up with her.  
"Yes but I do not know what I cannot name it. I have felt it before."

She felt his hand leave her shoulder and rest on her head. Then she felt him poking at her own force and she let him in. They stood like that for what must have been half an hour's time. When he was done he pulled his hand away and turned her to face him.

* * *

Part one of two next chapter is going to be hot!

I also don't own Star Wars but if I did it would be wild!

Hope you liked it and take care!


	2. A Lesson In Lust

Notes: I'm thinking of making a series of these fics. I like the three characters and want to give them more background.

I hope you enjoy this one and take care!

* * *

Summary: A lesson in emotions and feelings is given. The apprentice takes what she wants from her master.

* * *

She saw something in his eyes flash for a moment. Then his arms were wrapped around her waist and his lips on hers. He pulled away a moment later and looked at her. "What you felt before was a thirst and it's name is lust." He released her from his embrace gently. "Remember what I and Krayt have told you before about when you want something like power?"

"If you want it then take it." He nodded at her answer and smirked. "Now do as we have taught you and take what you want!" If she could have tackled him to the floor she would have. The pressure between her legs had only grown since he kissed her. She grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him down till their lips crashed together. She moaned into his mouth. One of her hands traveled down to his belt. She tugged it loose as he started to do the same to her.

One of his hands made it's way up her tunic. She let out a small gasp at the chill but then relaxed. Scabrous moved to kiss her neck and slowly moved down to her collarbone. She moved to try and get a hand down his pants but found she couldn't move. His almost muffled voice let out a low "Not here".

He removed his hand from her shirt and she regained her ability to move. "Follow me but be quiet." She followed him silently to the cockpit. It was spacious enough with the two chairs and some extra space for storage. Location wise it was also the farthest from Krayt's room. When she looked up his two silver orbs looked down at her. She couldn't read him right now and it just made her want him more.

Scabrous was still a mystery to her. He had told her of what happened before but why he was here now and alive confused and amazed her. He sat down in one of the chairs and motioned her over. Silently she walked over to her master and looked at him. "Take off those pants unless you want help."

She felt her cheeks warm up at the remark and slowly worked at her pants. They fell to a heap at her feet and she moved closer to him. Scabrous looked her over gently and pulled her onto his lap. She shifted to get comfortable before relaxing. He left his hands on her hips.

Part of her knew just as she did with Krayt that Scabrous was capable of doing lots of damage to her. She had seen him fight and him being into alchemy opened other doors to him. He had already tried for immortality and though he failed. It showed her that he could do more then she could ever imagine. That very idea made her blush more. She resumed her last move and went for his pants. Feeling his hard length and hearing the sounds he tried to suppress. She had what she wanted now and loved having even the slightest control over him.

She rubbed him a little before getting his member free of his pants and sinking down onto him slowly. She moaned his name in a low whisper and put her hands on his chest. Riding him slowly at first then picking up the pace. Meanwhile Scabrous was trying to keep his feelings in check. It was a war he knew would be lost eventually. In an attempt to keep any moans down he kissed her lips. Soon his kisses became more hungry.

She moaned into his mouth and she felt Scabrous answer with his own. A few more grinds down on his cock and she could feel the wave coming. Threatening to spill over yet part of her wanted them to stay like this for longer. She felt herself tightening around him and he grunted in response. That alone sent her over to come crashing down. She wanted to scream his name to the heavens but that would give them away. Opting instead to burry her head in his neck and whisper it to him instead.

His release hit just as hers did and they finished together in beautiful harmony. Scabrous saw stars for the first time in many years. She pulled off of him minutes later and they stayed like that with her on his lap. His arms around her smaller body holding her close. He didn't make a move to put himself away even.

She shifted and made to get up but found her legs didn't seem to want to move much. Scabrous chuckled softly and lifted her up as he stood. He placed her in the chair and fixed his pants before picking hers up and handing them to her. She took them and blushed slightly as she put hers back on. Making herself look more presentable before going to the door. Unlocking it and stepping out into the small hallway that lead to the common area.

She passed the doorway to the ramp and saw that the rain had stopped. The sky above remained gray and she knew it would start again. Who knew what would happen when it did.


End file.
